


Hit the road

by BringMeBackHome



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ou Akashi a enfin le courage de prendre la plus importante décision de sa vie ; celle qui le rendra heureux.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 7





	Hit the road

**Author's Note:**

> Petit ficlet sur le couple AkaFuri parce qu'ils sont pas assez présents ici à mon goût.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Akashi, tu ne peux pas être sérieux. »

Le rouge se retint de rouler des yeux. Son paternel le prenait encore pour un idiot, excepté qu'il avait vingt-deux ans et qu'il était loin de l'être. S'il était même totalement honnête, il ne l'avait jamais été ; lui ? idiot ? ça ne faisait pas sens. Il était avec Kōki depuis quatre ans maintenant, ils s'étaient rapprochés après la Winter Cup suite à la réconciliation des membres de la Génération des Miracles. Ils étaient devenus amis, avant de tomber progressivement amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Seijūrō avait rapidement rencontré les parents de son petit-ami et s'était très bien entendu avec eux, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il en était de même pour son père, la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Il lui avait présenté Kōki quelques mois plus tôt seulement parce qu'il savait pertinemment que leur relation allait créer des tensions entre eux. Cependant, il l'aimait plus que tout et le cacher à son père en était devenu ridicule.

Son père ne l'avait, sans grande surprise, pas bien pris. Il avait souhaité qu'il mette un terme à sa relation avec Kōki ; comme s'il allait abandonner la seule belle chose qui était arrivée dans sa vie ! D'ailleurs, son petit-ami qui serrait avec force sa main se mit à trembler, le regard sévère de son père ne pouvant être ni soutenu, ni supporté. Seijūrō s'en voulait de le mettre dans cette indélicate position ; son amant à qui il venait de demander sa main, n'avait pas à subir cela.

« Tu ne peux pas envisager de te marier avec, avec... »

Son père ne put finir sa phrase et son fiancé, intimidé et blessé lâcha sa main. Les sourcils de Seijūrō se froncèrent tandis qu'il toisa son paternel. Il avait supporté ses réflexions, ses punitions, ses exigences tout le long de sa vie et il se savait capable de les supporter des années durant, mais jamais, il ne voulait entendre une autre insulte au sujet de Kōki.

« On s'aime, on va se marier, accepte-le, répondit froidement Seijūrō tout en sentant son autre personnalité prendre le dessus.  
— Si je te déshérite, l'aimeras-tu toujours ? » Demanda son père, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Mais il n'avait rien compris. Il n'avait jamais compris. Il ne le l'avait jamais compris. Souhait-il réellement jouer à ce jeu-là ? Il venait d'éveiller sa personnalité qui vivait pour la compétition et cette dernière ne refusait jamais un nouveau défi. Ce fut à son tour de sourire méchamment et il saisit de nouveau la main de Kōki pour entrelacer tendrement leurs doigts. Jamais il ne le lâcherait.

« Regarde-moi père parce que c'est bien la dernière fois que tu me vois. »

Son paternel ouvrit la bouche, surpris et Seijūrō rigola intérieurement, il était la première personne à dérouter son père, si prévoyant, si manipulateur et si obsédé par le contrôle. Il devait avouer qu'il ressentait une légère fierté, tandis que sa puissante personnalité jubilait. Il l'avait battu à plat de couture. Sans attendre plus longtemps, il invita Kōki qui était resté le plus discret possible à sortir du bureau de son père.

Seijūrō fit ses valises en silence, il n'avait pas envie de parler et son fiancé ne semblait pas avoir le courage de le faire, puis il alla dans le garage à la recherche d'une voiture bien précise. Il chargea ses affaires dans le coffre de L'Alfa Romeo préférée de son père, la Giulia Quadrifoglio de couleur rouge. Enfin, ils montèrent en voiture et au moment de démarrer, la main décorée d'une magnifique bague de son amant se posa sur sa cuisse :

« T'es sûr de toi ? Questionna Kōki, sachant exactement à quoi il renonçait aujourd'hui.  
— Je l'ai jamais autant été. »

Le châtain lui offrit un sourire empli de joie et il ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser passionnément, sur les sièges de cette luxueuse voiture. Il avait envie de beaucoup plus et il se promit de montrer tout l'amour qu'il portait à son fiancé une fois qu'ils seraient enfin partis de la propriété des Akashi. Ils se séparèrent à contre cœur et le monteur ronfla. Avec confiance, Seijūrō sortit du garage, puis de la résidence et prit la route vers une nouvelle vie en compagnie de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un Kudos ~


End file.
